


RED (빨간)

by Euphemia_13



Series: i'm your destination [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, for Valentine's Day, idk how to tag, just soft, kihyun is panicked gay in public most of the time, s o f t, this is late oomf, this is supposed to be cheesy and deep idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphemia_13/pseuds/Euphemia_13
Summary: “Yoo Kihyun?!” Hyungwon exclaimed, laughter breaking out from his lips. The taller between the two started bringing out his phone to take pictures of the other. “Wearing red?! On Valentines day?!”“Bitch, I had nothing to wear. I forgot to wash my uniform; they’re in the dryer.” Even Kihyun was astounded at how fast he made up that lie.(Old habits die hard.)“Hmm,” mused Hyungwon who appeared now to be scrolling through something in his phone contentedly after taking the other’s pictures. His lips were set into a smile that was starting to irritate Kihyun. “And I think you forgot that we video chatted yesterday at six and you weredryingyour uniform while talking to me.”Kihyun… Well, he tried.





	RED (빨간)

**Author's Note:**

> so like the main inspiration for this fic (see the summary above) really happened last february 14th and yes i had a great time teasing people who were wearing red and used the excuse having not done their laundry. it was amazing how everyone used the same excuse istg
> 
> this fic is for the _changki bingo level 1 card A_ , and also for all the writers who supplied the changki tag on ao3. i wanted to thank you for all your efforts; thank you for all the amazing stories i got the honor of reading. i hope i could exchange the favor. this was self beta-ed while i was soft, so i don know but i hope you enjoy it~

Kihyun was in distress.

On his bed were dozens of red shirts, all splayed out for him to decide what to wear.

That had been the problem earlier: _what he was going to wear._

Today was the fourteenth of February, a day he had dreaded all his life. Kihyun disliked Valentine’s day, disliked how cheesy and pretentious the day was. He disliked the flowers that will sooner or later wilt, plucked only for the very purpose of people showing their significant others beautiful flowers (not mentioning how flowers are meant to stabilize the environment and make it beautiful, but are cut for a cause that’s too temporary to have any value comparable its value to nature). He disliked watching his classmates trying to one-up each other on who got a better significant other. He disliked pretentious display of affection.

February 14ths were days that Yoo Kihyun had despised.

But this year, it seemed that his perspective about Valentine’s was going to have to change. After all, he recently got a boyfriend.

That’s right. A _boyfriend_.

Kihyun can’t get used to the idea of having a boyfriend, nor the taste of it on his lips. Known only to his friends, Kihyun has never had even a lover before. Kihyun’s thankful that they understand him when he would still cringe at the label despite himself.

It’s been two months, really. It should have been enough to adjust for him. Kihyun thought too that he had made progress, not wanting to insult his significant other in the process. Two months of Kihyun still trying not to be flighty or unresponsive to his lover’s actions, especially in public.

He’s really grateful for Changkyun and his patience. It’s just… It’s just the idea of having boyfriend, of being someone’s significant other, just takes him too long to process.

Today’s not _supposed_ to be worse, yes. It did take a lot of Kihyun to accept that he’ll be spending this year’s Valentine’s day with his boyfriend, and he’s a tad better at accepting that fact already than before. But this year, his university's student council had thought of something fun to celebrate Valentines. It included permitting all students to ditch their usual prison clothes (school uniforms) and wear any clothing of any red shade to show off the color of love.

Earlier (or, rather, the night before), Kihyun had discerned in his bed if he could really wear red to go to university. Wearing red meant he celebrated Valentine’s Day. Wearing red meant he no longer was that person who rolled his eyes at couples all goey and vomitingly cheesy anywhere he went. Wearing red meant he would no longer wear the blackest black shirt he owned just to contrast the crowd of red. Wearing red meant he no longer was opposed (at least, openly) to the idea of freely displaying gestures of affection publicly.

Wearing red was almost a public display of affection. And most of all, wearing red was almost like a confirmation from Kihyun himself that he was, indeed, dating.

In those moments of discernment, he had thought about being mocked by his own friends. He wouldn’t be surprised if Minhyuk and Hyungwon would sit next to him at the cafeteria later and play a recording of all the complaints he had made these past Valentine’s days. He knew well enough that the two snakes were capable of such thing, and were always collecting possible blackmail materials.

A couple of minutes after and some sugar-filled messages to Changkyun, Kihyun finally decided to stop fretting about it and to just _do it._

(Kihyun now understands how impossible it would be for couples to not be sickeningly affectionate, as Changkyun was the kind of love he has).

He had to accept it now. He had a boyfriend; he was no longer that person who thought of couples breaking up soon after they had just gotten together. Now, he was the Yoo Kihyun who cheered others in their relationship (albeit, silently and secretly), and actually discussed emotions. Emotions were never his forte, yet in the these past few days he had found himself in small one-on-one talks with his classmates, giving advices about an argument between lovers, or just simply an ear to listen.

He was able to do so, because in the span of two months, he too had underwent the same, enough to understand.

Because now, he had a _boyfriend_.

Yes, his internalized denial of his love life was over. He was going to wear red tomorrow, and be actually genuinely happy. He was going to spend it with Changkyun and enjoy it, walk side by side while holding each other’s hands on a PDA-tolerated day, watching the sunset, and all those things lovers do.

However, as soon as he opened his closet to find clothes appropriate to the occasion, another problem quickly replaced his earlier one.

_What was he going to wear?_

Yoo Kihyun has high standards to have at least decent clothes that make him look good, but he isn’t whatever fashion diety either so he doesn’t know what to wear for such a day.

He’s panicking. Just a little.

(He’s never had actually a problem dressing up before, and most certainly there shouldn’t be a difference since they’re all going to be red. But its funny how Kihyun knows there’s just a huge difference wearing either a red cashmere sweater or a red cotton shirt.)

 _Where is the old me when I needed him_.

His first bright idea at _four_ in the morning was to contact one of his best friends, Lee Minhyuk.

 _(‘Bright_ ’ because he thought of contacting Minhyuk first than Hyungwon. The latter was only going tease him endlessly instead of actually helping.)

“Kihyunnieee!”

Kihyun had to put his phone away from his ear if he wanted his eardrums to survive.

“Minhyuk, it’s like four ass o’clock in the morning. _What are you all hyped about_?” Kihyun forgot that the very nature of Minhyuk is to be asleep until an hour before his class. Answering a call at four in the morning can be quite accepted as an erratic behavior, coming from the older.

“Send me a picture of all your red clothes.”

Kihyun glanced at the ocean of red fabric sitting on top of his bed. “What? How did you know that was I was going to ask you? _And why are you even awake this early in the morning._ ”

“We’ve been friends ever since kindergarten, of course I know. Now, send.”

Kihyun sighed and snapped pictures anyways, very grateful that the other was awake at such a (crucial) time (for Kihyun). He sends them to his and Minhyuk’s chat online.

“So?”

“Ew. You’re officially a grandpa.”

“What? Those clothes are very decent for a man my age, excuse me.”

“ _TBH_ , only your baby cheeks are saving you from looking like an actual grandpa.”

“I like those clothes?? You are rude.”

“You’re a fashion disaster.” A loud sigh could be heard from the other end of the call. “Pick the third shirt from the left of the second picture you sent me.”

“This?” Kihyun asked, while pressing the phone to his ear using his shoulder while he uses both of his hands to hold Minhyuk’s choice up higher and inspect it at a face value. “What should I do with this?”

“Tuck the front part of the shirt in, with a dark denim jeans. And let the back flaps be.”

Kihyun could already visualize himself in the outfit without effort.

"I’ll look like a hamster!” he exclaimed, horrified at the idea.

“You’ll look cute! And pair it with your favorite midnight blue vans, the ones Hoseok got you for your birthday.”

Kihyun is silent for a while, trying to decide. The outfit Minhyuk’s trying to sell him into is _too cute_. Changkyun wouldn’t have minded though; no, he would probably even melt if Kihyun looked cute. The latter, even if he didn’t admit it as much, liked getting those reactions from him a lot.

But Kihyun didn’t want to look _cute_ today. He wanted to look...something else.

“It’s too cute, Min,” he finally said. “I don’t want this.”

“Then what would you want? Are you trying to seduce him??”

Kihyun panicked at the accusation. Just a little. His involuntary movement caused his phone to slip from his shoulder, but he was luck to have caught it in time with his two hands.

“Minhyuk!” He screamed from the fright that his phone was going to fall into the floor and break if he didn’t catch it in time. “What are you talking about!” Kihyun’s cheeks were starting to feel like they were burning.

“Are you blushing, Yoo Kihyun.” Minhyuk accused from the other end of the call.

“No.”

“You were never a good liar, why do you even bother.” A sigh.

“You’re not helping, Min.” Kihyun huffed, having brought the phone to his ears.

“Oh, I think I am but it's you who wouldn’t want to listen.”

Kihyun started to pace around, biting his lips as he tried to contain his anxiousness. “But I wanted something else.”

“Something else?” A shuffling sound came through. “Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know. Me? What outfit resembles me? I wanted it to be natural and decent.”

Minhyuk was silent for a while, and Kihyun waited. Or tried to, patiently.

“Then try the first shirt from the bottom in the first picture you sent me.”

Kihyun took the specific shirt and held it up for him to see again, while his phone was pressed against his shoulder. This time, the red shirt Minhyuk picked was a simple maroon sweater that’s too large for him at first glance, but Kihyun has worn it before to know he looks good in it. He was just going to have to tuck it in dark navy blue pants and wear a black belt with it. And maybe, the Hoseok-given canvas shoes.

“I think I like this,” Kihyun said after a moment.

“Are you going for ‘intellectually sexy’, Yoo Kihyun. Tryin’ to impress your brainy boyfriend so bad, huh?”

“What? No!” Kihyun was obviously flustered again. “I’m intellectually sexy with or without Changkyun, Min.”

“Uh-huh. Is that what your confidence tells you?”

“Thanks for the help, Lee Minhyuk.” Kihyun said, stressing every syllable.

“Oh, but this isn’t free, Ki. I want details later.”

Kihyun can only roll his eyes. “Whatever,” he said and hanged up. Yet Kihyun knows that Minhyuk knows that despite his answer, they’ll be gossiping later at night. Inevitable perks to a best friend card, Kihyun thought.

Kihyun put down his phone onto the bed and starts to return all the other unpicked clothes back to his closet. He didn’t know he had _this_ many red shirts, to be really honest. Once he’s arranged everything, he takes one good look at the red shirt before he decides to change into it. He gets the pants he visualizes it with and looked at the mirror.

He likes it. Clean and smart-looking, yet not too formal and restrictive at the same time. The soft material allowed him to be comfortable in it too.

 _Okay, this is it_ , he thinks.

Kihyun changes his clothes to cook himself a good breakfast, and review for his class. He’s got a quiz on his Anatomy class today, and while he’s been paying attention in his classes and taking notes, he can’t afford to do bad on this one.

When the clock on wall in the living room read six-forty, he changes into his outfit of choice and grabbed his bag with all the things he was going to need later. He locked the door of his apartment before he set out.

It’s a ten minute walk from his dorm room to his departmental building. Kihyun still had a few minutes, so he took his time.

In no time, he was inside the campus already. His heart pounded in nervousness, and he was trying to erase the hyperawareness he suddenly formed. Not everyone was in red clothes, Kihyun realized. He saw quite a number of students in their usual school uniforms which could easily rival the number of those who wore red. That made him even more self-concious that for a moment he lowered his head just to not meet anyone's gaze. 

The vibration of his phone on his hand took his attention from his environment away. He unlocked it to see that he had received a message from Changkyun.

 

 

 **my pterion:**  
good morning! <3 i just woke up!  
oh yeah, goodluck on your anatomy!!  
tbh, memorizing suck the soul out of me.

 

 

**my vitruvius:**  
Good Morning <3  
I know. I think I hate anatomy too  
I don’t think my brain knows what a 52 gb is

 

 

It was cheesy, really. But Kihyun couldn’t find anything wrong with it and liked it. Kihyun named Changkyun ‘ _pterion_ ’, and Changkyun in return named him ‘ _vitruvius_ ’. These words were almost a signifier of their relationship, both the words having an important meaning in the fields both of them were separately studying.

 

 

 **my pterion:**  
i think my heart does? u take so much space, tbh some part of me can’t function well.  
you know  
‘cause im storage full.

 

 

**my vitruvius:**  
Why are you /THIS/ smooth kill me  
But that’s right  
Imma fill your entirety with me

 

**my pterion:**

oooohh, is this the scorpio talking  
i like it  
fill me

 

 

Kihyun suddenly had to stop, bombarded by his thoughts. Embarrassed, he tried to push away the thoughts he’d never think he’d ever have. He shouldn’t be even capable thinking that.

 

 

 

 

**my vitruvius:**  
Lol  
Oh, I’m in my class already :c  
I’ll see you later?

 

 

It was true. The walking distance was really short that it didn’t take much of his time. In no time, he was standing in front of his classroom.

 

 

 **my pterion:**  
already? of course ^^  
goodluck, babe! just keep calm, you’re gonna do fucking amazing.  
and i miss u already.

 

 

Kihyun blushed again. He blushed easily, and a lot these days and they were due to Changkyun. He was about to contemplate if he should return his _boyfriend’s_ words (old habits die hard, really) but his professor entered the room right on time.

He didn’t think twice anymore.

 _i miss you more_ , Kihyun typed and immediately pressed send before hiding his phone away. He entered his classroom and got ready for his quiz.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**my vitruvius:**  
Guess what?

 

 

“Hey loser, I was talking to you.”

Kihyun looked away from his phone, ears perking up at a familiar voice. He didn’t have to turn around to know who was calling out to him. After spending four years of high school with him, Chae Hyungwon’s voice was enough identification.

Kihyun sighed. He didn’t expect to run into Hyungwon so early in the day.

“What do you want, you vertically stretched freak.”

“ _Rude_. Are you wearing red?”

This time, Kihyun twirled around to face the human embodiment of the Seoul Tower.

(A Seoul Tower who was also wearing a red top, Kihyun noticed.)

“Since when were you blind, Pepe?”

“ _Yoo Kihyun?!_ ” Hyungwon exclaimed, laughter breaking out from his lips. The taller between the two started bringing out his phone to take pictures of the other. “ _Wearing red?! On Valentines day?!_ ”

“Bitch, I had nothing to wear. I forgot to wash my uniform; they’re in the dryer.” Even Kihyun was astounded at how fast he made up that lie.

( _Old habits die hard._ )

“Hmm,” mused Hyungwon who appeared now to be scrolling through something in his phone contentedly after taking the other’s pictures. His lips were set into a smile that was starting to irritate Kihyun. “And I think you forgot that we video chatted yesterday at six and you were _drying_ your uniform while talking to me.”

Kihyun… Well, he tried.

“Shut up, frog.”

“Step up your lying game, Ki.”

Kihyun huffed. “What do you want now, you lanky oversized lollipop.”

“Minhyuk needs to see this. He wouldn’t believe it.”

Kihyun wanted to retort back saying that Minhyuk had actually helped him pick the clothes he was wearing, but decided not to after he realized what the other could possibly respond with.

And so, he kept his mouth shut.

As it was in their nature (as friends) to bicker a lot, it was a mistake in Kihyun’s part to have chosen to keep quiet. (Thinking about it, there was no possible option that was going to save him in such a situation.) Hyungwon was waiting for Kihyun to give a comeback of his own, but the unexpected silence lingered for too long that with each passing second, Hyungwon’s eyelids raised a nanometer.

“Wow. Yoo Kihyun is _silent_ , I feel like I have won. Send Changkyun my regards, I love that kid already.”

“It’s nice of you to admit that in the number of years we have been together, this is the only day you feel like you won. It only means that I have been winning every single day.”

“If that’s what makes you sleep well at night, then suit yours-“

“ _KIHYUNNIEE!!_ ”

Kihyun jumped a little at the sudden voice calling his name, interrupting the on-going bickering. Kihyun turned to see Hoseok standing in the hallway. Hoseok, who dressed in red as well, in all his glory, smiling brightly with the unmistakable recognition in his eyes.

‘ _Changkyun, where are you when I need you_ ,’ thought Kihyun. In that very second, Kihyun prayed to whoever was looking at them from above that he’ll survive this.

“Kihyun, _omg_ , you look good!!!” Hoseok squealed as he neared them and hugging his best friend in greeting, holding him by his shoulder afterwards to take a good look at him. “ _Red!!_ I always knew such a day like this would come.”

Hoseok was one of Kihyun’s best friends since birth, Minhyuk being the other. While all of his friends teased him, Hoseok teased him less which made Kihyun confide in the older more. He listened to Kihyun during rough times and understood him with a very considerate perspective. He was the first one Kihyun admitted to about him and Changkyun.

“Wonnie, I feel like crying. I can’t believe Kihyun has grown into such a fine young man.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes over Hoseok’s statement, finding it ridiculous. It was just Valentines and wearing a red shirt. There was no ‘ _growing up_ ’ anywhere there.

(Forgetting his earlier dilemmas, Kihyun can afford to say things like this now.)

Hyungwon moved closer to Hoseok to kiss him in the cheek as a greeting, as the couple always did. That went unnoticed by the smallest of the three, who raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

“Just because it’s Valentine’s, doesn’t mean you two lovebirds can do all your PDA-stuff in front of me. Not in front of my salad.”

“We always do PDA in front of you,” Hyungwon stuck his tongue out and held Hoseok’s hand. The tallest amongst the three turned to his lover. “Babe, have you seen Changkyun anywhere? Someone’s getting cranky and jealous around here and needs their boyfriend.”

Kihyun ignored Hyungwon, turning his phone on and returning to his messages immediately after remembering what he was doing a while ago before he got interrupted by the spawn of a devil.

“I haven’t seen him earlier in class, babe.” Hosoek shrugged. He turned to Kihyun.

At the word ‘ _babe_ ’, Kihyun ears perked up. Changkyun used that word often with him too, he realized just now.

The oldest among the three turned to Kihyun. “Hey, Ki. I received an info from the office that there won’t be afternoon classes. Let’s use this time to hang out!!”

“Oh, I think I don’t have a class anymore after this. Let me ask Kyun if he’s free.”

 

 

 

 

**my vitruvius:**  
Kyun, do you have any classes now?

 

 **my pterion:**  
kiii <3  
sorry for the late reply, had to run some teacher errands  
how was your quiz?  
oh, now? i don’t. i still have a class at 1 tho, so our date may be after that :c

 

 

 

**my vitruvius:**  
I think I did okay? I think I answered most questions correctly, though fingers crossed, heh.  
Oh, I’m with Hoseok and Hyungwon right now and Hoseok said there aren’t classes anymore in the afternoon. That was from the office.

 

 **my pterion:**  
really?? cool!!  
sooo  
are you ready to have me to yourself all day long? c;

 

 

Kihyun unconsciously smiled, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

 

   
**my vitruvius:**  
You sound eager, but of course I am <3  
Oh, Hoseok invited us for a group get together with the others. Is that okay with you? We can go somewhere you like afterwards.

 

 **my pterion:**  
!!! i miss my bro hoseok. lemme tell hyunwoo  
and im looking forward to that~!  
babe, where are you by the way?

 

 

**my vitruvius:**  
We’re here at the buffer hall. Meet you by the courtyard?

 

**my pterion:**  
of course babe. running.

 

 

“I feel like I’m looking at a hamster very in love and I tell you I am so soft right now.”

Kihyun was quick to hide his phone, and immediately glared at Hyungwon whom he did not realize was looking over his phone.

“Hoseok, will you tell your boyfriend that looking at someone else’s conversations is considered rude?”

Yet Hoseok was aware his boyfriend was looking over Kihyun’s texts. He acted like he was innocent, and cleared his throat.

“You know, Kihyun was a child, he gave everyone a heart-shaped card during Valentine’s back at preschool and told them he loved them. I still have that card at home," Hoseok shared, even adding oil to the fire.

Kihyun’s ears burned in exasperation at Hoseok’s words. Even Hoseok was teasing him now. Unable to control himself anymore, curled his hands into fists and stomped his feet like a child having a tantrum. “I’m cancelling your friendship cards!” he declared and turned to leave, leaving the couple behind.

All Kihyun could hear was the both of them laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun sat down on an empty lunch table by the courtyard, completely alone since he purposely left both Hoseok and Hyungwon behind. They didn’t follow him.

He opened his group chat knowing that Hoseok would text everyone where to meet. As soon as he did, Hoseok had just sent a message about the place where they would all gather. Monsta X Café was not too far from their university, and it was always their gathering spot whenever they had a free time after school.

Hyunwoo replied that he was going to pick his girlfriend first before coming, and Minhyuk said he and Jooheon were already on their way.

Before Kihyun can even press a key in his phone to reply, his vision darkened as hands covered his eyes.

Kihyun tried to pry off the hands, leaving his phone on the table. There could be only one person. Yet he was not sure it would be really him, and he didn’t want to expose himself too much if he would happen to guess wrong. So instead, he tried to feel the texture of the other’s hands: warm, and smooth. That wasn’t enough identifier, but he smelled the familiar scent of cologne and something else that’s very distinctive. And the way the other’s hands covered his eyes (loosely yet firm with such consideration, as if they didn’t want to hurt Kihyun) made him confident about his answer.

“Changkyun?” Kihyun asked. At the name, the hands disappeared.

“Took you long enough,” said the owner of the most beautiful voice Kihyun has ever heard in his entire existence.

Kihyun smiled excitedly despite himself, turning around. It was the same time that Changkyun lowered himself and pecked Kihyun’s lips just as the older faced him.

Kihyun’s cheeks immediately _burned_.

“I’ve been kissing you almost everyday for two months, and still you act the same as I had first kissed you,” commented Changkyun, taking a seat next to Kihyun on the bench.

“That caught me by surprise!” Kihyun unconsciously pouted, slapping him by the arm playfully as he was still embarrassed. Kihyun noticed Changkyun wearing a red shirt, although paler in color than what Kihyun was wearing. The younger was wearing white pants to match his top, and that even made him more ethereal than he was already.

“How was your Anatomy quiz, babe?” Changkyun asked, taking the elder’s hands in his.

Kihyun looked at Changkyun, looked at his serene brown eyes, his tall nose, and looked at the smile on his soft pink lips. Kihyun mimicked the smile.

“You asked that earlier.” Kihyun pointed out, still smiling. He looked at their intertwined hands.

“Your answer was too short. I thought maybe you’d have stories for me.”

Kihyun grinned at Changkyun. “It was really... fine? My Anatomy quiz was fine, although I’m not too confident about it now.”

“You didn’t video call me yesterday to study, and the day before that too. I’m sure you did great.” Changkyun squeezed their hands, and smiled once again. It was the smile that Kihyun liked the most-- not Changkyun’s best smile but it was Kihyun’s favorite. His eyes turned to half cresents and his lips formed into a silly kind of smile with his lips pressed together and the corners of his lips raised to their maximum height.

Kihyun smiled too, smiled genuinely, and hugged Changkyun.

Changkyun accepted the other’s hug, wrapping his arms around Kihyun as the elder did to him. The younger patted his back rhythmically with soft pats, hugging Kihyun as tight as the elder did.

Changkyun was warm, Changkyun was comfortable. Changkyun smelled like wood sage and sea salt. Changkyun was almost like the comforts of his own home.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asked Kihyun. The latter noticed how the question was almost too carefree and void of concern, which was, and Kihyun was sure, contrary to what Changkyun wanted to get through. Kihyun disliked being worried for, thinking he could deal with whatever troubled him, and his tendency to hide his feelings whenever asked in such a manner was proven on so many occasions. He was sure Changkyun knew that after two years of knowing him.

But Kihyun was really okay. He was never this okay in his entire life.

“I am,” he replied, smiling to himself. And it was sincere and genuine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They made it to the Monsta X café not long after, arriving to see Minhyuk and Jooheon already. Hyungwon was already there with Hoseok, both of them seated together, while Min and Jooheon were at the adjacent side with their backs to the window.

“My favorite couple!” Minhyuk beamed at the newcomers with heart eyes and Kihyun wanted to smack him. But only one hand was free; the other was still intertwined with Changkyun’s. He would need both to deliver greater pain.

“Glad to see you made it,” Hyungwon smirked, while Hoseok told them to sit down. Kihyun looked back and forth between Hoseok and Hyungwon to realize what he wasn't able to realize earlier: they were wearing the same red shirt, and had the same pants as well.

Couple outfits. Kihyun tried his very best not to cringe out of impulse again.

“Joo!” Changkyun cried, squeezing Kihyun’s hand before letting go, going over to Jooheon. “My bestest bro, Joo!!”

“Changkyunniee!! Look how much you’ve grown in the last two days we haven’t seen each other!” The best friends hugged each other for a minute, saying words that only the two could comprehend. Kihyun smiled, not being able to tear away his gaze.

“To be fair, Kihyun, you look good in that shirt. And damn, your jeans are nice too.” Minhyuk commented, poking at Kihyun’s jeans with much interest.

“I bought it at a flea market months ago. Where I got you that shirt with whale designs in it.”

  
“I knooww, but I was busy that time.” Minhyuk pouted.

  
Kihyun looked at Minhyuk, at his platinum blonde dyed hair, his red top with white accents and his black jeans. He turned his gaze to Jooheon who was being drowned in Changkyun’s hug, and realized that the two were equally matching as well.

He remembers his outfit of choice and of Changkyun’s look. They had different red tops: a maroon sweater for Kihyun and a lighter read linen for Changkyun. They had different pants too.

Changkyun had returned to sit beside Kihyun, holding his hand once again and smiling to the older. Kihyun smiled automatically, and this didn’t go unnoticed to the group. Hoseok and Minhyuk loudly cooed at them.

“That is so cute!! Omg Won, I think my heart is melting.”

“Let me tell you that I have never seen Kihyun smile like that to _anyone_. I still feel so soft, oh my god, and its been two months.”

Changkyun chuckled beside him, his deep honey-like laugh satisfying to Kihyun’s ears. “Two months, right?” The younger smiled contentedly, squeezing their still intertwined hands.

Kihyun didn’t mind them, lost in thought. He did not know what has gotten into him, but suddenly he wished they wore matching clothes too. The old Kihyun would have never done something cheesy like that, but looking at it now, it looks very nice to Kihyun’s eyes.

“Hyunwoo hyung!! Jihyun noona!! It’s been a long time!” Jooheon suddenly stood up and waved.

Hearing about the new arrivals broke Kihyun’s train of thought. He turned to see his other best friend, Hyunwoo, smiling at them like the fluffy bear he always is while making sure Jihyun, his girlfriend, gets to sit first. In their circle, Hyunwoo was the only straight one. Yet that never became a reason for him to deviate away. In fact, Hyunwoo became even close to them and acted and cared like he was their biological father.

“Jihyun noona!! You look so beautiful!”

“Stop joking with me, Minhyuk.” Jihyun, a woman almost as tall as Hyunwoo with a dyed strawberry blonde hair, rolled her eyes at him but the smile was dancing on her lips proved that she liked the compliment.

“Right? I told her that too, only I got an even more gruesome description of violence intended for me if I kept it up.”

Kihyun couldn’t help but agree with them though. Jihyun simply was effortlessly and naturally beautiful. He didn’t find females attractive because he was gay, but if he were to have a crush on a girl, he’d probably crush on Jihyun. She was wearing a simple red top and white shorts, similar to Hyunwoo’s plain red shirt and white capri pants. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. Effortless.

Kihyun knew couples wore matching clothes on Valentines, but it never crossed his mind. That made Kihyun a little bit regretful. It probably would have looked cute if he and Changkyun wore matching outfits too.

“Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are right, Noona.” Kihyun said, forcing himself out of his thoughts. “You look fantastic! You wouldn’t doubt your favorite dongsaeng, would you?” Kihyun grinned.

At this, Jihyun laughed. “Boys,” she only said but the smile lingered longer on her lips.

“Alright!” Jooheon said, still standing. He looked at them with what could be only a serious expression, but even his serious was cute. Kihyun noticed Minhyuk silently cooing at his boyfriend’s adorableness.

“Now that everyone’s here, I’ll be getting your orders. I recently got payed, and I wasn’t able to celebrate my birthday properly with you guys so I’m paying.”

And with that, the group gathering on the corner of the shop broke into cheers.

 

 

 

 

 

After an hour later, their conversations have already strayed _far far far_ away from their very first topic. That was always the case whenever they gathered together. They would talk and talk, not getting tired of each other’s company until the night has settled. Sometimes, they’d think it's time to go home. On special occasions, they’d bring their mini party somewhere else for the night.

Right now, they were just talking. Rather, _gossiping_ about the happenings around campus.

“You know,” Minhyuk said, dramatically pausing to sip on his dink. “Jessica Jung is back.”

Hyungwon was munching on his fries when he heard it. “Really?!”

“Yup,” Minhyuk replied, popping his lips on the ‘ _p_ ’.

Kihyun didn’t know who Jessica Jung was, but he listened nonetheless.

“Well, that’s unexpected.” Hoseok supplied, breaking away from his garden hamburger. “Taeyeon told me before, when after they broke up, that Jessica was leaving for good.”

Minhyuk only shrugged. “I don't know, I heard people talking that she want to the registration office to register for fashion design.”

“Didn’t she go to America to study fashion design in NYU?” Changkyun was picking on his nachos beside Kihyun.

“Do you know her?” Kihyun asked innocently, surprised that his boyfriend did.

Changkyun nodded at Kihyun. “She was a classmate of mine in Communications 1 before. She tried hard to talk in Korean, but English seemed easier for her so maybe it was easy for her to talk to me. Have you met her, babe?”

Kihyun shook his head. He has never seen or heard of a Jessica Jung before. He went back to his fries, but still continued to listen.

“But anyways, they say Taeyeon knows and some saw them talking yesterday.”

“Do you think they’ll get back together?” Jooheon asked, eyes with with hope, at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk shrugged again. “I don’t know. Taeyeon seemed really sad and hurt when Jessica left.”

“I hope they do.” Kihyun unconsciously said, focused on his fries.

He was met with an odd kind of silence. When he looked up from picking his fries, everyone’s eyes were on him. Changkyun was smiling charmingly beside him.

“What?” Kihyun asked in an irritated manner as soon he saw the others smiling at him like they were up to something. His eyebrows knitted as he glared at the others. Even Jihyun looked like she was trying to suppress her laughter.

“Alright.” Hoseok declared and rubbed his hands together.

There was a moment before Kihyun realized what happened and at the same time what was going to happen. _Or what was already happening._

“Don’t you dare.” Kihyun threatened at the same time that Minhyuk beamed.

“Ah! Hoseok you’re a genius!!” Minhyuk said all of a sudden, keeping up with what Hoseok and Kihyun are thinking.

“Am I?” Hoseok grinned even wider.

“What’s happening?” Hyungwon asked, confusion in his tone and eyes.

“I don’t…know…?” Jooheon answered, just as equally confused.

Hyunwoo only shrugged and continued to eat his pizza. Jihyun only smiled even more.

“Changkyun, did Wonho tell you to specifically wear white pants today?”

Changkyun looked at the two beaming men, confused as well. “Yeah?”

Kihyun didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hide, but at the same time he thought it would be really childish of him to run away.  
Maybe he deserved this. Maybe he needed to go through it, he thought.

He failed to face it head-on however; he tried to cover his face instead.

“Did you know Kihyun’s ideal type is someone who can pull off white clothes- any kind of white clothes- and last on them without getting them dirtied or something.”

Kihyun knew this was going to happen. There was nothing within his grasp that he could throw, so he threw a french fry at them in a futile attempt of violence. “ You traitors!”

“Bro! Damn bro, you look good in bro!” Jooheon shouted, seeming to have taken the hint.

Hyungwon was laughing that irritating laughter only he could produce.

Kihyun burned again, in embarrassment. Yet his friends weren’t entirely wrong. He always did he tell his friends that the only time he’ll fall for someone is when they pull white clothes neatly. It’s such a turn on for Kihyun to think how careful and graceful the person had been, trying not to dirty his clothes.

(And well, Changkyun just looked absolutely breathtaking in white. Kihyun was trying not to think of that ever since he saw the other. He might have to secretly thank Hoseok later.)

Changkyun chuckled beside him, while Kihyun said nothing (read: his eyes said _everything_ ).

“Ah, well.” Changkyun started, scratching the back of his neck. “I guessed that before already. I thought that Kihyun hyung would certainly be the type to like that. Hoseok hyung telling me that was just a confirmation. So sad though I had to wear a red shirt. If it weren’t for that, I would have thought to wear an all-white ensemble.”

It wasn’t like Kihyun to be blushing. It wasn’t like Kihyun to be silent too. Instead, he only glared at them. All of them. “Die, you traitors.”

Everyone in the group laughed, even Changkyun who was seated beside him.

“You know,” Hyungwon said after everyone had calmed down. “Kihyun was cranky earlier after I kissed Hoseok saying, _’even though it’s Valentine’s day, you can’t do PDA infront of me._ ”

At this, Changkyun laughed once more. Kihyun clucked his tongue, pretending to be angered. He slapped Changkyun’s arm, this time will a little bit more force.

Changkyun was still laughing though, nursing his hit arm with his other hand. He pleaded with the others instead. “I can’t say anything because he’s beside me. I would like to survive, please!”

“Kihyun never liked PDA.” Jihyun commented, laughing as she stating the very obvious fact that all of them knew. “I’m surprised having a boyfriend doesn’t change that.”

“Hohohoho! I think that’ll change soon, Noona.” Jooheon tried to contain his laughter, but was smiling.

The laughter died down within seconds, and a peaceful silence settled within them again.

How fast everyone had calmed down was just as how fast the silence was broken. It was broken by Changkyun, who sneakily planted a swift kiss on Kihyun’s cheeks.

Kihyun felt all the blood on his body rise to his cheeks.

“See?” Changkyun smiled adorably. Everyone immediately laughed, noticing how red Kihyun had become in seconds.

“Even his ears are red!” Hyunwoo noticed, and joined in the laughter.

Unable to contain his embarrassment any further, Kihyun shouted. “ _IM CHANGKYUN!!_ ” And proceeded to slap the younger repeatedly with unrestrained hits.

(In Changkyun’s perspective, it only looked like a small, adorable hamster trying its best to inflict damage.)

The laughter never died down again in their group.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost four in the afternoon when the group parted away. Each couple had planned individual activities for themselves to celebrate Valentine’s day. It wasn’t as sad to part, since they always had group get togethers like this in Hyunwoo's home. Hyunwoo was the only one amongst them who had an actual home, after saving enough money and buying the house he shares with Jihyun.

After bidding goodbye to each and everyone, Kihyun and Changkyun watched their friends leave.

When their friends disappeared around the block, Changkyun looked at Kihyun with a sneaky smile. Kihyun was still not over with Changkyun kissing him in front of his friends, but it was too hard to stay mad for that fact. Kihyun’s lips, which were pressed into a thin line, slowly broke into a small smile as well.

“You betrayed me!” Kihyun accused, yet visibly no longer angry.

Changkyun laughed, and took again the older’s hands in his. He kissed their intertwined hands.

“Come on. You have me all to yourself now,” he said and winked. “As I have you.”

Kihyun scrunched his nose at what he deemed a lame line. “Too cheesy.”

Changkyun laughed once again.

 

 

 

 

They ended up at the beach.

The sun was only starting to set on the horizon, the clouds turning orange to purple as the time progresses. They’re on the beach shoreline, walking while still holding hands. There aren’t that many people at this part of the beach. Kihyun doesn’t know why, though it’s still supposed to be cold since it was still partly Winter. Yet the water tickling their bare feet felt a little bit warm for the season. It was nice.

“Are you tired yet, babe?” Changkyun asked after a while. They were both silent awhile ago, basking in the beauty of the sunset and the comfortable silence that embraced them both. Kihyun has never felt that kind of silence, albeit being a withdrawn person who often liked being alone as he found priceless tranquility in it.

When Changkyun arrived in his life, Kihyun realized that Changkyun was slowly competing with his solitude. Them walking in comfortable silence while holding hands meant that Changkyun won over, and was even more comfortable than the comforts Kihyun had always been used to.

“Hmm?” Kihyun answered absent-mindedly, his attention at the water lapping on their feet. The bubbles the waves making in their feet was interesting, and he was tempted to run away from them just like a kid again.

“Are you worn out? Do you want to rest?”

Kihyun shook his head. A word Changkyun said earlier took quite a time to process, and now it returns his attention to the younger. It was a very word he’d been highly aware of ever since the day started.

“Why ‘ _babe_?” Kihyun looked at Changkyun and asked.

“What do you mean, Ki?”

“Why do you call me, ‘ _babe_?”

“Hmm,” Changkyun mused. They continued walking. “I don’t know? I just went with what I feel. ‘ _Babe_ ’ conveyed what I wanted to say.”

“Hyungwon and Hoseok, and Jooheon and Minhyuk use it too.” Kihyun said, voicing it out as a statement. “And everybody else does.”

Changkyun seemed to understand what Kihyun was getting to. “Hmm, then do you have other pet names for us, love?”

Kihyun felt embarrassed again. He didn’t want to seem picky, but even he knew he was. ‘ _Babe_ ’ just felt common, he wanted to say something. He hoped Changkyun didn’t take offense in it.

 _Maybe he is already and was just too polite to say anything_ , Kihyun thought. He made a mental note to ask him later after this.

“ _Changkyunnie_?” Kihyun tried, saying the first thing he thought and almost laughing at how endearing and silly it sound.

Changkyun toothless grinned at him, the one that made Kihyun’s heart swell. “ _Kihyunnie_ sounds adorable too!”

 _Kihyunnie_. Kihyun smiled at the name, liking already how it sounded from Changkyun’s lips.

“But ' _babe'_ isn’t so bad too, you know,” Changkyun said, gently squeenzing his hold on Kihyun’s hands. He still had that smile, and Kihyun was just contented with that. With the fact Changkyun seemed to enjoy whatever they were doing together.

“I understand it might feel common to you, but I hope you understand too that whenever I call you ‘ _babe_ ’ is different from how others use it. Because you’re the only ‘ _babe_ ’ this Changkyun calls.” Changkyun pointed to himself and grinned.

At that, Kihyun laughed too loudly that he had to muffle it with his other hand, quite flustered at what Changkyun said. “That is _so cheesy_!” Kihyun complained but still grinned at the younger, unable to contain his amusement.

Changkyun always had a way with words. He always made Kihyun see what he missing.

The younger chuckled too. “What? But it’s true!”

Kihyun continued to laugh, still flustered. His other free hand was curling as he cringed impulsively, but he liked it. He liked how Changkyun worded it, felt very loved about it.  _There isn’t anyone else, it’s only you_ , his words had meant.

“I have a gift for you by the way.”

“A gift?” Kihyun asked, unable to process it until it sank in. _Oh_. Changkyun had a gift for him _too_.

“Do you wanna sit?”

They sat on the sand, just a few meters from where the waves were reaching the land. Changkyun seemed not to mind that he was going to sit on the sand with his white pants, and Kihyun didn’t notice that too. They sat close to each other side by side, their shoulders touching. Changkyun brought out a small box and gave it to Kihyun, encouraging him to open it.

Kihyun did, removing the ribbon before opening the lid of the box. Inside it was a necklace resting on a white cushion, with a gold sun pendant. It was this grungy-style kind of sun, which was almost eclectic. It was small, dainty, and almost delicate, and it looked as unique and different as Changkyun.

“I saw this a while back, before I even met you. Found it really _really_ pretty I just bought it on impulse.” To this, Kihyun laughed. He knew about the younger’s weakness to beautiful things and impulsively buying them.

“When I met you and became friends with you, I remembered it one day. Had to ransack my cabinets at home because I knew I placed it somewhere. I found it atop my old high school books. I wanted a nice timing to give it to you. I think it always have been yours. Thinking about it, you’re the sun I always wanted and needed in my life. It took me a long time to realize that, but when I did everything made sense.”

Kihyun said nothing at first, unable to respond at this... _confession._ He only kept looking at the sun necklace, finding it even more beautiful and significant as the seconds passed on.

“You’re a breath of fresh air. “ Changkyun continued. “You’re the mist in the rain that’s pouring hard and reaching me from the window. I look at you, and I remember to breathe again.” Changkyun then chuckled. Kihyun looked at him, and Changkyun tore his eyes from the sunset in front of them to look at his lover better.

“You’re probably gonna hit me with using this analogy, but really. When I see you, I remember the times I’ve used the oxygen tank back in high school. I used it a lot after our physical education because I always had a hard time breathing. You are that breath of fresh air. It was always nice to inhale; it was almost like getting revitalized again. You’re my oxygen tank.”

Kihyun blushed. _An oxygen tank_ , Changkyun had called him. The older found the comparison quite unexpecting and also kind of silly, but it was _so_ _Changkyun_. It was so genuine coming from Changkyun, and the older thought nothing could be better than this.

He’s still speechless, still looking at the necklace. It was quite silly, but Kihyun understood what he meant. The older has used oxygen tanks a lot in his medicine classes, plus some instances that required it when he was doing volunteer work for the Korean Red Cross Youth. He remembered inhaling the cold air and he felt it circulating in his lungs. He always felt better after those.

 _A breathe of fresh air_.

“That’s such a medicine student thing to say,” Kihyun finally said when he was able to, shyly looking at Changkyun with pure affection. How did he deserve this kind of person? Who did he have to thank for sending this perfection of a human his way?

Changkyun chuckled again, showing his dimples. “What? Just because I’m an Architecture student, doesn’t mean I can’t medicine talk. And I’m a volunteer at RCY too!”

“I know, I know you big baby.” Kihyun cooed, reaching out to pinch Changkyun’s cheeks. Changkyun looked even more adorable that Kihyun’s heart could just burst anytime. He was thinking if his action could be considered as self-inflicted pain, or a lethal response by Im Changkyun.

“Thank you.” Kihyun said, kissing Changkyun on his lips swiftly. “I really really love it.” He slowly took the necklace out of the box and held it out to Changkyun. “Can you help me put it on?”

Changkyun nods with a toothless smile, and takes the necklace from Kihyun. He opens the small lock it has and faced the elder sideways, leaning a little closely to place the necklace around Kihyun’s neck and lock it around his nape.

Kihyun took the pendant in his fingers when Changkyun was finished, looking at it even closely. It was so small in his hands, and it felt beautiful on him. Kihyun liked it so much.

“Ah!” Kihyun suddenly remembered, and reached into his pants. “I have a gift for you tooo,” he singsongs.

He takes out a golden handcrafted pouch from his pocket and hands it to Changkyun.

It was Changkyun’s turn to be surprised. “Of course, you’d have a gift for me! Thank you!”

“Of course you, dumbass.” Kihyun replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Open itt!”

Kihyun watched Changkyun open the pouch and reached inside, and pulling back to see it was a necklace as well. Changkyun looked at him, and this time Kihyun thought it was going to be his turn to be speechless.

“I know, I’m shocked too. We have similar gifts!” Kihyun giggled, finding the situation very adorable.

“It’s a moon.” Changkyun stated, engrossed at the small pendant on the necklace. Shock was written all over his face. “Wow.” He held the necklace away higher in the air to see it. “This is very beautiful, Ki.”

Kihyun smiled, pleased to see that Changkyun liked his gift too.

“Put it on me too!” Changkyun handed the necklace to Kihyun, who placed the moon necklace around the younger’s neck as well and locked it. Changkyun almost imitated Kihyun’s actions, holding the pendant in his fingers as he looked at it as well.

Kihyun smiled lovingly at Changkyun.

  
“So it’s my turn to do the cheesy talking, huh?”

Changkyun looked up and frowned at him, and playfully slapped his arm. Kihyun laughed, letting his arm be hit.

“Shut up, this is beautiful.”

“Hmm, so where do I start….” Kihyun said to no one. He took Changkyun’s hand in his once more, always liking how their intertwined hands looked. Their fingers always fit perfectly together; it was like his hands were created for him.

“Well…” Kihyun started. He could feel Changkyun looking at him, and normally it would have made Kihyun self-conscious.

In this moment, he tried not to be. He needed to say this.

“You know I’m not this,” Kihyun gestures vaguely at them with his other free hand. “... physically affectionate. A lot. With other people. You’ve known me long enough to see me cursing people on Valentines whenever they’re walking too slowly in front of me. I complain about flowers being cut and dressed _nicely_ , but really they’re just gruesomely hiding the inevitable wilting those poor flowers will undergo. I dislike our classmates dumbly comparing their significant others are better because they bought things for them. I hate unnecessary grandiosity and pretentiousness when people could be truthful, be simple, and practical about it."

Kihyun stopped, giving himself time to think more clearly. To explain things in the way that he really felt.

“You’re aware of this, I know. And I’m sorry if I make you feel unwanted, or if I ever act like I don’t like what we have right now when we’re in public. When I cringe at the gestures you do. You’re not unwanted, by the way, I love you. I’ll always want you. I feel like I’m very unworthy to have someone like you beside be right now, but you’re here and I’m very thankful. Thank you for loving me.”

Changkyun kissed the elder’s temple wordlessly, showing the other that he was listening intently. Kihyun breathed deeply, preparing himself for the truth.

“Honestly, I was fine with growing up alone. I always thought of that. I didn’t view aloneness like how others did; it wasn’t lonely to me. I was happy, I was content. I didn’t feel the need to look for someone because I was okay. And then suddenly you came into my life without warning and it's the first time that I ever craved someone’s company. Reading a book alone wasn’t as fun anymore. When you befriended me through Hoseok, asked me to study with you despite having different courses, suddenly there was something even better. Suddenly, you felt like the solitude I always enjoyed. You felt like the home I came home to everyday. It’s ironic because when I come home, its never the same. It’s sad. But when I’m with you, I feel so contented.”

Kihyun looked at the sun setting even further in the horizon, the clouds starting to become darker in color. His chest was starting to quite lighter as he poured on all the emotions he didn’t know he has been feeling for quite a while. Changkyun remained silent beside him, and for that Kihyun was thankful. He was always thankful for Changkyun who knew what he needed.

“It wasn’t just that. You intruiged my mind with your quirkiness, you cared for me too. You say that I’m a breath of fresh air right? Guess what. You’re the night sky that I look at every time I’m tired. You’re the moon that shines in the dark, you're the stars that twinkle brightly. This is cheesy, but this is my truth. I always look at the night sky while walking, or from my bedroom window. This is how a breath of fresh air is to me. This is what I do to continue fighting in life, and you remind me so much of it.”

He didn’t notice it, but suddenly he’s aware of tears in his eyes. Changkyun noticed it too, and cupped his face, erasing the tears away. Kihyun continued to cry, not understanding why he is but all he knows that he wants to. His chest feels oddly even lighter than before, and Kihyun had never realized he had a heavy heart before.

Changkyun lets him cry. He hums a small song Kihyun hasn’t heard of before, but the melody combined with Changkyun’s deep voice eased Kihyun's cries slowly.

They stay like that, until the sun fully disappeared from the sky and the night had settled in. They continued to sit in the dark, embraced by the silent sound of waves and the cold sea breeze.

Yet the couple was never cold. They had each other.

“I love you.” Kihyun breathed, once he was no longer crying.

He searched Changkyun's eyes despite the dark. They twinkled under the shining moon, focused on Kihyun's with depth and clarity.

“I love you as much as how the moon chases for the sun.” Changkyun replied, holding Kihyun’s chin.

He leaned further to kiss him, and they kissed until they were both contentedly aware how much their ‘ _I love you_ s’ really meant.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **pterion** (anatomy): the weakest part of the skull.
> 
>  **vitruvius** (architecture): identified the three most important aspects in designing a building: firmitas (strength), utilitas (functionality), and venustas (beauty).
> 
>    
> i wanted to leave the necklaces to the imagination, but if you would prefer a visual aid:  
> [sun](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRZ8xX43FIJlT1Ir_1EafyeQe4IF71d5tPowswqF_PDI6a7Gbg7)  
> [moon](https://image.dhgate.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M01-8B-D5-rBVaG1bqom6AfTqnAADyAyut8Wk146.jpg/10pcs-n129-gold-silver-cute-small-half-moon.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> \------
> 
>  
> 
> omf. so i tried (so hard) to push this out of my system and just _write_. i hope it wasn’t confusing? thank u for reading! ^^ 
> 
> (bc im aiming for a changki [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/changhyukmx) space so... hihi)


End file.
